This invention relates to the formation of hydroxyl functional monomers in general, and in particular to the formation of hydroxyl functional monomers useful in the synthesis of polyurethanes.
Synthesis of polyurethanes by reacting isocyanates and alcohols is well known to the art. Typically, long or medium chain diols or polyols are used to provide the "soft" segments of segmented polyurethanes. These polyols generally consist of hydroxyl terminated polyethers or polyesters. Reaction of these polyols with polyisocyanates produces polyether or polyester urethanes, respectively. Short chain polyols are often reacted with polyisocyanates to form the "hard" segments of segmented polyurethanes.
Unfortunately, commercial availability of polyols appropriate for use in the synthesis of polyurethanes is somewhat limited. However, certain polyamines having backbones appropriate for polymer synthesis are more readily available. They may be reacted with polyisocyanates, to form polyureas. However, reactions between polyamines and polyisocyanates are often too fast to allow for commercially feasible production. Moreover, polyureas generally have limited thermal processability.